Field
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a suspension system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a suspension system for a vehicle, which absorbs vibration that may be transmitted from a rear wheel to a vehicle body of the vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a suspension system for a vehicle connects an axle and a vehicle body (chassis) and prevents vibration or impact, which is transmitted from a road surface via wheels of the vehicle when the vehicle travels, from being transmitted directly to the vehicle body through the axle, thereby preventing damage to the vehicle body and/or freight being carried therein, and improving ride comfort.
A suspension system for a vehicle may be broadly classified into a front suspension system and a rear suspension system. A multi-link rear suspension system, which has three to five links installed in accordance with the type of vehicle, is sometimes utilized as a rear suspension system.
The multi-link rear suspension system includes a lower arm which is connected with the link, and a spring which supports a load of the vehicle body and is supported by the lower arm. Further, a lower pad made of a rubber material is installed on the lower arm in order to prevent the spring and the lower arm from coming into direct contact with each other, and to ensure performance in absorbing vibration and seating properties of the spring.
However, because the lower pad is made of a rubber material, the lower pad may be undesirably lifted up from the lower arm by elastic force of the spring when the spring is elastically deformed, and then the lower pad may become separated from the lower arm.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.